danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Tadashi Fukino
is one of the characters of Danball Senki Wars. Appearance He has light blue hair with its bangs over each other. One bang also fell over his face. He also has light dark blue eyes with white dots. He wears the Jenock's boys uniform. Biography He was in the classroom when their homeroom teacher, Reina Mito, introduced Arata Sena and Hikaru Hoshihara to his class.Episode 01 (Wars) He was also in the classroom when Mito introduced Yuuji Nishimura and Takao Ooyama, the two new members of the third platoon.Episode 14 (Wars) The first and the fifth platoons were assigned to protect Eldar City when Arabista Alliance attacked. Tadashi's DC Offenser took down an enemy when it was about to take down Arata's Dot Blastrizer, saving him. After War Time ended and they were back in the Duck manor, Arata gave him a drink to thank him for saving him earlier and asked if Tadashi wanted to show his skills. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do it but Nozomi Sasagawa stated that he should do it. He then went ahead and showed off his gun skills to them and Arata was amazed, saying that he should become a sniper. Shocked by that statement, Tadashi said that he abandoned his rifle and walked away, leaving Arata surprised behind and asking himself if he had said something wrong. Nozomi said that due to an accident, Tadashi had thrown his rifle away. She then proceeded to tell them to story about the time when they just arrived at Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy. Nozomi's brother, Hayate Sasagawa, learned them how to snipe perfectly. Since he was just beginning, Tadashi wasn't able to do perfect yet and he was amazed how Hayate was able to do it with his LBX, Jirant. Sometime later, the fifth Platoon was doing a missing where they were attacked Arabista, taking them down easily. However, they were attacked by snipers and Nozomi said that Tadashi should shoot them down while she tried to get their attention. Tadashi found the sniper but both he and Nozomi found out that it was Hayate, causing Tadashi to hesitate whether to shoot him down or not. Hayate saw him and proceeded to shoot at him and Tadashi shot back but as result, his DC Offenser's left arm broke while Hayate's Jirant rifle broke and exploded, making his LBX LOST in the process, shocking the duo. The next day, Tadashi was drinking when Sakuya Hosono and Bunta Arashiyama showed up with a rifle design. They asked if Tadashi wanted to try it out as they need a good sniper but Tadashi refused. War Time started and the first and fifth platoons were assigned to protect Eldar City. They were attacked again by Arabista but when they wanted to fight back, Kaito Fuujin's Val Sparos and Hikaru Hoshihara's Val Diver were attacked by snipers to which they quickly took shelter. Nozomi went ahead and tried to shoot down the snipers with the sniper rifle Sakuya and Bunta made but she failed and her DC Offenser got attacked instead. Tadashi was worried and ran to her and saw that her DC Offenser was heavily damaged. Nozomi said that Tadashi was the only one who could take the snipers down and also said that he need to do it to protect his teammates. Tadashi eventually grabbed the sniper and succesfully shot the snipers down. After War Time has ended, Musashi Hakuga found Tadashi on his way home and said that he was a good sniper and that he could see why Hayate had said that too. Tadashi was surprised that Musashi knew Hayate and Musashi said that he had to say something to him from Hayate. He then left and Tadashi was crying about what he had heard with Nozomi saying that it was just like Hayate and Tadashi then looked up in the air and thought about him.Episode 27 (Wars) Recruitment Clear mission Oasis 3 (オアシス3) capture to unlock him. When recruiting Tadashi, he will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 20 *SC Cost: 12650 *Specialty Weapons: **Rifle Style **Gun Style *LBX: DC Offenser *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 10 **Strider: 10 **Brawler: 20 **Wild: 10 Hissatsu Functions Danball Senki Wars *'Quick Snipe' (Initial) *'Hyper Energy Bomb' (Initial) *'Beam Shot' (LV 5) *'Rise Shot' (LV 9) *'Homing Shot' (LV 13) *'Mirror Shield' (LV 17) *'Heat Fence' (LV 21) *'Heart Catch' (LV 25) *'Hawk Eye Drive' (LV 29) *'Zero Reload' (LV 33) *'Buster Ball' (LV 37) *'Gravity Sphere' (LV 41) *'Flame Burst' (LV 45) *'Maximum Chain' (LV 49) *'Thunder Burst' (LV 54) *'Wing Shooter' (LV 60) Trivia *He is a student in class 2-5. References Category:Male Characters Category:Danball Senki Wars Characters Category:LBX players Category:Kamui Daimon Students Category:Jenock Fifth Platoon